


It's Okay!

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Tumblr Asks [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, han is nervous, metting the folks typa thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Luke and Han decide that it's time for Han to meet his parents.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Asks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	It's Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> about the skysolo prompt.. Han and Luke talking about is time for Han to meet Luke's parents, though Anakin is going to be first like a protective dad nono he is too OLD and Padme would just cut him down reminding him that he date someone even older - anon

“Han, it’s okay! Just don’t talk about your.... smuggling days and you’ll be fine,” Luke assured him, resting his head on Han’s shoulder. 

“I’m not nervous, kid,” he lied. He was fucking terrified to meet Luke’s family. Sure, he knew Leia, but she wouldn’t even be here for this. Help Padme in the kitchen, talk ships and flying with Anakin, and listen to uncle Obi-Wan if he says anything, which he’d actually been meaning to ask about.

“Your uncle, Obi-Wan, why doesn’t he speak much?”

A sad smile slipped onto Luke’s face. “My uncle is one of the wisest men I know. His life hadn’t been easy before the war, but everything he saw and went through really messed him up. It didn’t happen quickly either, his mental health has been declining ever since I can remember, very slowly. He’s very kind, and very well-spoken, but it takes him a bit to get comfortable with someone. He’ll probably offer you tea, and it’s really important—to everyone, not just Uncle Obi—that you drink it with him.”

Han nodded slowly. 

“You don’t need to be careful with him! He’s just quiet.”

“Must really look up to him, huh? Value his opinion?”

Luke blushed. 

“W-well yeah, he’s been there a—”

“Relax, kid, I’m just teasing you. It’s about time to leave anyway.”

The two got up from their spot in the common area to the ramp, from which they departed to the apartment on Naboo. It was a quick taxi ride there, even with Han’s leg bouncing in what he would refuse to call nerves. After a deep breath in the elevator, both men slapped smiles onto their faces. 

“Papa! Mama! Uncle Obi! We’re here!” Luke called out. The two toed off their shoes and placed them on the rack near the door as three people stepped into the sitting room: A thin woman drying her hands with a towel, a tall, tan man with longer hair, and an older man with a beard.

“This,” Luke gestured to the brunet, “is Han! The one I’ve been telling you all about.”

The bearded man nodded slightly while the two others stepped forward. Han was surprised when the woman wrapped him in a hug.

“Please, call me Padme.” She stepped back slightly, her hands on his shoulders while she looked him up and down.

“You did good, honey,” she said to Luke, winking. The younger man blushed and looked away as Anakin stuck out his hand for Han to shake.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Skywalker,” Han san uneasily. The man returned his gaze for a moment before muttering a quiet ‘you too’. The man stepped back quickly, and Han made eye contact with who he assumed to be Obi-Wan. The silver-haired man bowed slightly, his hands clasped in front of him.

“And that’s,” Luke pointed, “My uncle, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Well, dinner is just about ready. Luke, would you set the table?”

“I’ll do it!” Han quickly said before Luke could respond. A pleased smile took root on Padme’s face and Mr. Skywalker’s scowl lessened slightly.

“Wonderful! Obi can show you where the plates are.”

The older man turned to where Padme had emerged from and entered the kitchen. He gestured to a cabinet which Han turned to while he rummaged around in a drawer that seemed to be filled with cutlery. While Han was counting plates and bowls, a quiet voice startled him.

“You make young Luke very happy, Mr. Solo. He speaks of you quite often.”

Han smiled brightly and turned toward Obi-Wan.

“Well, he makes me happy, too,” he said shyly. They were quiet for the remainder of their task, and eventually Padme came in to put the food on the table. 

The small group sat around the table, serving themselves the food set before them. Luke was avoiding Han’s eyes, and Han was desperately holding himself back from asking why. Before he could voice his question, Mr. Skywalker spoke up.

“So, Han,” he said, an edge to his voice, “Don’t you think you’re a little old for my son?”

Han froze, a serving spoon halfway to his plate. It was one of his biggest insecurities about their relationship, that he would be viewed as creepy or weird because he was dating a boy almost ten years his junior.

“Papa!” He heard Luke exclaim. Padme smacked his arm, and Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide.

“I’m just saying! Isn’t it a little odd that some older man is suddenly interested in him?”

“Anakin, don’t you start this mess! I am six years older than you, they’re both adults, and they fought in a war together. Wouldn’t you say that would make them closer?”

“Still! I want to know if he has some kind of—”

He was cut off by Han, who had a steely glare on his face.

“Sir, I don’t know what you have gathered from our relationship, but your son has been the only thing to bring light into my life since the war. I’m no good with words but force fuck a sith if I don’t love him.”

After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan, surprisingly, burst into laughter. 

“Oh dear! Anakin I believe you’ll have to begin tolerating him from now on,” he said, shaking.

Mr. Skywalker bristled.

“Shut up, old man.” It only caused him to laugh harder.

Luke reached for Han’s hand under the table and squeezed tightly when their fingers laced together.

**Author's Note:**

> asks are open on [tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenboneme)


End file.
